


Merry Christmas to Me.

by PolakAtTheDisco



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolakAtTheDisco/pseuds/PolakAtTheDisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the RTSecretSanta. Prompt was JJ+Christmas+Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas to Me.

Your apartment was busier than usual tonight, but it was a cozy feeling, packed to the brim with close friends and a general sense of peace. Christmas lights were hanging from every available spot, thanks to the excellent reaching efforts of some of your taller friends. You had to admit you weren't sure if you’d be able to pull off having a Christmas party for your friends, but so far so good. The apartment had people in every corner and you tried your best to circulate like a good hostess and bring wine and appetizers from group to group. 

You stood in the doorway to the kitchen for a few moments, taking in the sights of your friends conversing and having a good time. The stress of the holiday season had gotten to you all, and you believed there was no better way to unwind than to have a party. That and the visions of your friends in gaudy Christmas themed attire were far too tempting to pass up. 

Just then your eyes scanned across the room and fell on to the object of your affection. It had started as a harmless crush, but now there was no way to get JJ out of your mind if you tried. The blazer he had shown up wearing had been discarded by the door, somewhere in the giant pile of sweaters and jackets attendees had left. He was wearing a ridiculous sweater, brightly colored and obnoxious looking. It screamed Christmas but looked so comfortable. You then realized you were a tiny bit cold yourself and considered running up to your room to grab a jacket but decided against it. Nothing would be as comfortable as what you assumed his was like anyway. 

Your mouth tugged upward in a smile contemplating what it would be like to burrow yourself in said sweater just as JJ looked up, catching your eye and smiling a little before ducking his head back toward Brandon and the other boys he was conversing with. You felt a blush rise to your cheeks as you looked back toward the party, taking a sip of your drink before realizing Lindsay had walked up next you. She stood to your right, bumping into your arm with a smile on her face. 

“Talk to him!” She pleaded, eyes glistening with mischief. You could feel your face get hot and you told her to fuck off. She knew all about your crush after catching your eyes lingering on JJ for a bit too long, but she had kept the information to herself so far. 

“Seriously just do it. He keeps looking at you. When you’re not looking at him, he’s looking at you.” She said, throwing you a knowing look and winking before running back across the room to join Michael and the Lads. 

You shifted a bit, sighing to yourself and taking a sip of your drink before moving back into the kitchen to check on the food and alcohol supply. You had just finished setting out some more food when you realized you were no longer alone. Looking up from organizing the table, your eyes fell upon JJ, reaching in the fridge for a beer before turning toward you.   
“Hey. Need help with anything?” He questioned, popping the cap off of his beer and disposing it into the trash. 

You turn to face him fully and smile. “Nope, everything’s good. Just adding some food to the table.”

“Ah.” He replies, taking a long swig from his drink. Damn him and that perfect neck of his. You were so wrapped up about the thought of bruising it; you nearly missed his next statement. 

“I gotta say, this is pretty impressive. I’d never be able to pull off a party like this but you are doing an awesome job. Seems like everyone is having a good time.”

You smile lightly and squeak out a small thank you before opening a new drink for yourself and leaning against the counter. JJ followed your lead, taking a sip of his drink and hopping up onto the counter, placing his hands in his lap. The pair of you rested calmly for a few minutes, the silence was easy as Christmas music played lightly in the background and the lights glittered in all the rooms. You could hear Gavin and Michael getting into an argument about something, per usual, and Gus walking by the door muttering about how dumb Brandon was while Brandon followed behind, yelling about the average wind speed of something or other. You grin to yourself before shivering a little as someone opens the door to the patio. 

“Are you cold?” JJ questions, looking at you from his position atop the counter and you shrug in return. 

“Here.” He states, hopping off the counter, but before he could make another move, Blaine stuck his head in the doorway.

“There you guys are. It’s snowing! We’re going to have a massive snowball fight out there. You in?” He questioned, his eyes lighting up and a grin spreading across his face. JJ looked over at you, smirk in place before turning back to Blaine. 

“Of course.” He yells, grabbing your arm gently. “Right partner?” He winks at you, waiting for your response. 

“Right. Uh, sure. Why not?” You reply, grinning back up at him and the three of you wandering into the living room to grab discarded coats and sweaters. 

“Shall we?” JJ asks, smiling down and you and taking your hand, pulling you toward the patio door before you have a chance to fully answer. 

It was snowing quite well and Gavin had either consciously decided to make snow angels, or had fallen on his face yet again. Either way, he was convulsing in a way that made you assume he was trying to make a snow angel, though it was coming out more like a snow globe. JJ dropped your hand and ran forward a bit, grabbing a handful of snow and chucking it at you before you could react. You gasp, the force of the snowball surprising you, before ducking down to retaliate. You toss a snowball back in his direction, hitting him directly in the right shoulder. 

“Oh you little brat.” JJ growled out, darting sideways as you toss another one his direction, hitting him in the back. You duck and narrowly avoid being hit in the face, glaring up at him only to find his hand over his mouth as he stares at you with wide eyes. 

“Sorry! I seriously wasn’t aiming for your – “ he started to say before being cut off by a snowball to the face. You laugh and fall to the ground, overtaken by giggles and lying back to look up at the sky. 

 

Being outside was quiet, even peaceful, though you could hear Michael hollering in the distance and someone definitely running into a tree. You were laughing so hard at your surroundings; you nearly didn’t realize someone standing over you until what little light there was around you disappears. You look up to find JJ standing beside you, grinning down as you smile back at him. He sinks to the ground next to you, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them.

You both sit in silence, listening to your friends who were now chucking snowballs at each other fairly violently, judging by the screaming going on. You shiver again slightly, the cool air finally starting to get to you, and sit up to lessen your contact with the snow. A second later JJ straightens his legs and shifts to peel his sweater off, handing it to you as you look at him blankly. 

“Here.” He says, pushing the sweater into your arms while you look at him quizzically. 

“But won’t you get cold? It’s not a big deal, I can just run to my room and –“ JJ cuts you off midsentence by placing his finger over your mouth signaling you to shut up. Satisfied that you’ll stay quiet, he leans over and uncrumples the sweater, helping you put it on and pulling it down your sides. You feel your eyes get wide when the sweater is pulled over your face and he’s leaning into you, only inches away. JJ notices this too apparently, because a second later he’s back sitting next to you, a light blush spreading across both of your faces as you go back to watching your friends act like idiots in the snow. You melt into the sweater as it’s incredibly cozy, though a bit big for you in general. The best part of it is that it smells distinctly like JJ, and that fact alone made you wish you never had to take it off. 

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, JJ stands up, dusting snow off himself before offering you his hand. You hesitate for just a moment before reaching up and taking it while getting to your feet. He keeps a loose hold of your hand after helping you brush the snow off the back of his sweater, before pulling you back toward the apartment. 

Your heart was pounding in your chest. You were positive he could hear it. You weren’t exactly sure what his plan was, but at this point you were willing to go along with nearly anything as he dragged you closer toward the door. You felt your mouth go dry, unable to speak as you kept up with him, desperate not to say something to ruin whatever this was. 

JJ pulls you through the patio doors and into the kitchen, dropping your hand and spinning around to face you. You both freeze in place, nearly standing in the same spot where you met in the kitchen earlier, patiently waiting for him to do or say something. 

You stand and watch him and shifting side to side and glancing down at the floor as JJ turns his head sideways and clears his throat. For the first time all night, the silence you stand in was awkward and it hung in the air. He runs his hand over his face and inhales, trying to regain courage, and opens his mouth when the sound of the group returning to the apartment fills your ears. Lindsay and Michael burst through the door first, followed quickly by everyone else; Blaine throwing a knowing glance and a wink your way as he pulls off his beanie and heads toward the living room. 

You turn to JJ and stare at him, him looking just as baffled as you felt and all he could do was shrug. The Christmas music was still playing softly and the lights were all off in the kitchen, save the twinkling white lights that hung in the highest reaches of the ceiling.

JJ swallowed hard and reached out; grabbing your hands lightly before running his thumbs you’re your knuckles. You both locked eyes on your hands, neither making any other movement until JJ tugs you towards him. You take a few steps, closing the distance between you, and wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing yourself against him.

JJ sighs lightly, his breath tickling your ear as his arms wrapped around your waist, holding onto you tightly. The tension fell from the air, shattering into a million pieces as you cling together. You would have been perfectly content with just an endless hug but JJ moves away and kisses your forehead.

You freeze completely, your hands moving to rest on his shoulders as he grips your waist, pressing his forehead to yours and smirking a bit.

“Is it –“ He falters and you tilt your head at him.

“If you’re asking if you can kiss me JJ, I will punch you.” You whisper and he grins, his eyes lighting up as he dips his head and kisses you lightly. You lean into him, burying your hand in his hair as he pulls away for a split second before moving back down and kissing you hard. You moan softly as he bites your bottom lip as he steps closer to you, pushing you backwards until you hit the counter. You remain in that position for what felt like hours, only stopping to pull back to breathe and deepen the kiss. His hands roam across your body, one stopping often to run through your hair while the other has a vice grip on your hip. 

You would have been satisfied to remain against the counter all night, until a few shrieks ring out from somewhere behind the two of you and you break off the kiss to find the source. Standing in the kitchen doorway with hands over their mouths is practically the entire staff, all apparently watching you make out with your new…boyfriend? Definitions would have to be decided upon later, as you turn bright red and meet their eyes. 

“I TOLD YOU!” Lindsay yells, pointing your way with a smile. “I so knew you two were going to get together!” She exclaims, turning to Blaine and pointing in his direction now. “You owe me $20.”

Blaine sighs but grins, digging his wallet out of his jean pocket and handing the bill over to her. “Honestly you two are ridiculous. We’ve been waiting for this for weeks.” He says, rolling his eyes at the two of you before adding congratulations. You feel your face burning from the fact that they caught you, and glance up to JJ for a moment. Unlike you, JJ looks poised and collected, like he nearly expected this to happen. 

“Alright, alright. Let the lovebirds have a moment. Then it’s time to let Monty destroy us all in DDR.” Lindsay proclaims, gesturing to the living room and trying to herd the rest of the staff out of the room. She winks at you and tells you to take all the time you need before leaving herself. You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding and look up at JJ, who is still looking at the doorway with an amused expression. 

“Well. That was…something.” He mutters quizzically. Taking a moment to shrug his shoulders, he turns back to you and slides his arms back around your waist. 

“So. What are you in the mood to do now?” He asks, leaning down to kiss your jawline repeatedly, and though you’d love nothing more than dragging him into your bedroom and never coming out, you do still have guests. 

“We should probably go socialize, at least until they get tired enough to leave.” You respond with a sigh, rocking back on your heels to look up at him. “Sorry.”

JJ grins down at you and pecks you on the nose. “Don’t be sorry at all. You’re having a party for a reason. Let’s go socialize. We can deal with the rest later.” He responds, leaning down to press a short kiss to your lips. 

“Sounds good.” You reply, turning on your heels to head back to the living room. “Grab me a drink will you?” You add, before stopping in the doorway and turning back towards him. 

“Oh. Hey JJ?” You call out to him.

“Yeah?” 

He’s standing in front of the fridge, holding the door open and juggling bottles in his arms as you back up to him, placing your mouth up against his ear. 

“Maybe tonight after they all leave, you could…stay? We never did get to continue where we left off before….” You trail off, pulling away from him and catching his eye as he stares back at you with wide eyes. You wink at him before turning around, heading back into the living room to see what kind of damage your friends have caused. 

JJ watches you walk away from him and into the fray of the living room, stopping to grab the last few bottles from the fridge and bump it closed with his hip. He stands there for a moment, lost in his own thoughts, until a sly smirk starts to spread across his face and his eyes begin to twinkle.

As he makes his way toward the living room to join the rest of the party, he smirks and mutters to himself, “Merry Christmas to me.”


End file.
